The game of golf is generally non-strenuous and is enjoyed by players of all ages in various levels of physical condition. One aspect of the game of golf can be particularly strenuous, however. That aspect is the retrieval of a golf ball, which can occur frequently, i.e., at the conclusion of play at each hole or retrieving the ball from various greens or hazards disposed along the golf course. For the older or infirm player it becomes particularly difficult to bend over and pick up a golf ball from the ground, to retrieve a golf ball from the cup or to retrieve a ball from a water trap. To ameliorate this strenuous aspect of the game of golf, it becomes necessary to conceive of a device which will aid a player who wants or needs help in ball retrieval to recover his or her ball.
Uyei in U.S. Pat. No. 1,658,145 provides a device that allows players to pick up golf balls from the ground without bending over and picking them up by hand. A plurality of flexible, resilient, curved spring fingers are provided at the end of the golf club proximal to the handle. Using this device, which has flexible fingers that permanently protrude from the end of the golf club, may cause a different problem to arise. These permanently protruding fingers may make it awkward to grip the club while playing.
McEvoy in U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,875 discloses a golf ball retriever which is adapted to be readily mounted in position for use on the usual handle of any conventional golf club. The golf ball retriever is removably clamped into position on the club handle. However the use of a removable device creates a different problem; it may be forgotten or lost thereby requiring the user to have a plurality of golf ball retrievers, or else the original problem arises again.
Gudmundsen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,720 provides a golf ball retriever having a plurality of resilient tines which can be extended from and retracted into the golf club. This retrofittable golf ball retriever is not easily lost because once it is fitted into the club, it becomes an integral part of the club. However, the tines must be grasped by hand and pulled from the retracted to the extended position. This may be a difficult operation to perform for the older or infirm golf player.
White in U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,628 provides a combined golf club and ball retriever having a plurality of curved fingers that move from a retracted to an extended position to retrieve a golf ball. A knob and slide assembly cause the movement of the curved fingers. The White device has a disadvantage of not being automatically actuated.
Brown in U.S. Pat. No. 802,264 discloses a golfing club and appliance having a series of spring-arms movable from a retracted position to an extended position to retrieve a golf ball when desired. The appliance may be actuated by pressing a button projection which allows the recoil action of a spring to automatically press the arms without the golf club. The Brown appliance is disadvantageous because it requires a large spring whose length is substantially over half the length of the club and is a cumbersome design which is apparently unfeasible for a retrofit assembly. The Brown appliance apparently would have to be configured in the golf club at the time of manufacture.
The prior art fails to contemplate a self-contained module for use with a golf club to form a golf ball retriever which is small and retrofittable as well as not cumbersome to use.